1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a component supply head device for holding a component at a mounting side surface to be mounted on a substrate at a take-out position, moving to a transfer position, and transferring the component to a mounting head device at the transfer position after reversing an orientation of the mounting side surface. Further, the present invention relates to a component mounting head device for holding a component at a non-mounting surface opposite to a mounting side surface to be mounted on a substrate, mounting the mounting side surface onto the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 8-37395, the above-described component supply head device comprises a suction nozzle for holding a component. The suction nozzle of the conventional component supply head device will be described with reference to FIGS. 25A and 25B. As shown in FIGS. 25A and 25B, bumps 2 are formed on a mounting side surface 1a of an electronic component 1. A suction nozzle shown 3 in FIG. 25A has a profile of a distal end surface 3a set smaller than a space between the bumps 2. A distal end surface 3a of the suction nozzle 3 tightly contacts with an area of the mounting side surface 1a where the bumps 2 are not arranged, and the electronic component 1 is held at the distal end surface 3a of the suction nozzle 3 by a suction force (negative pressure) of a vacuum source (not shown) acting on a suction hole 3c through a suction passage 3b. On the other hand, the suction nozzle 4 shown in FIG. 25B comprises a pyramidal suction hole 4b on a distal end surface 4a, and walls of the suction hole 4b contacts with a peripheral edge of the electronic component 1. While the mounting side surface 1a and burns 2 are not in direct contact with the walls of the suction hole 4b, the electronic component 1 is held at the distal end of the suction nozzle 4 by a suction force of a vacuum source (not shown).
However, in the suction nozzle 3 shown in FIG. 25A, deformation such as warping occurs in the electronic component 1 under the effect of excess suction force acting on a portion (which is in contact with the distal end surface 3a) of the mounting side surface 1a, resulting in that the accuracy of holding the electronic component 1 by the suction nozzle 3 is decreased. The low accuracy of holding the electronic component by the suction nozzle 3 decreases the accuracy of transferring the electronic component 1 from the component supply head device to the mounting head device, and thereby causes a decrease in the component mounting accuracy. Further, in the suction nozzle 4 shown in FIG. 25B, because the walls of the suction hole 4b are brought into contact with the peripheral edge of the electronic component 1, an outer size of the distal end surface 4a has to be set larger than the outer size of the electronic component 1. Thus, in the case where the electronic components 1 are supplied in a state of being accommodated in concave sections formed in a tray, the distal end surface 4a of the suction nozzle 4 may interfere with the concave sections. This interference also decreases the accuracy of holding the electronic component 1 by the suction nozzle 4.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-297878, the above-described component mounting head device also comprises a suction nozzle for sucking and holding a component. An example of the suction nozzle of the conventional component mounting head device will be described below with reference to FIG. 26. A suction hole 218b is formed in a distal end surface 218a of the suction nozzle 218. The distal end surface 218a of the suction nozzle 218 tightly contacts with a surface (non-mounting side surface 1b) opposite to a mounting side surface 1a of the electronic component 1, and the electronic component 1 is held at the distal end surface 218a of the suction nozzle 218 by a suction force (static pressure) of a vacuum source (not shown) acting in the suction hole 218b through a suction passage 218c. A temperature-adjustable heater 217 is attached to a rear side of the suction nozzle 218. According to a flip chip method such as a solder bump local reflow, C4 (Controlled Collapse Chip Connection), joining using an ACF (Anisotropic Conductive Film), or joining using a NCP (Non Conductive Paste), the electronic component 1 held by the suction nozzle 218 is mounted onto substrate 219 generally by following process. First, the suction nozzle 118 is moved above the substrate 219 and aligned with respect to the substrate 219 so that substrate electrodes 220 formed on the substrate 219 and the bumps 2 of the electronic component 1 correspond to each other. Then, the suction nozzle 118 is lowered so that the bumps 2 are pressed against the substrate electrodes 220. Further, heat generated by the heater 117 is transferred to the electronic component 1 through the suction nozzle 118, thereby heating the bumps 2. The bumps 2 and substrate electrodes 220 are joined by the pressing and heating, and the electronic component 1 is mounted onto the substrate 219.
In the above-described mounting process, the electronic component 1 has to be heated so as to obtain a uniform temperature distribution in the area of the mounting side surface 1a of the electronic component 1 where the bumps 2 are formed (joining area). The nonuniform temperature distribution in the joining area causes non-uniform heating of the plurality of bumps 2, resulting in that the joining state of respective bumps 2 and substrate electrodes 220 corresponding thereto becomes random or nonuniform. As a result, joining defects occur between the electronic component 1 and the substrate 219. In the suction nozzle 118 shown in FIG. 26, the suction force from the suction hole 118c acts only upon a part of the joining area. In other words, the entire non-mounting surface 1b of the electronic component 1 is not attached tightly and uniformly to the suction nozzle 118. As a result, relatively large warping occurs in the electronic component 1 held by the suction nozzle 118. For example, in the case of an electronic component of square shape with a side of about 10 mm and a thickness of about 0.1 mm, the warping is about 14 μm. Because of the relatively large warping, the temperature distribution in the joining area becomes nonuniform, causing joining defects between the electronic component 1 and substrate 219.